Something New
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Remus wants to try something different and Sirius is a bit lost, as usual.


**When you have an idea and you can't. get. it out. of. your. head! **

**Yup, that's what this puppy is :D Hooray for thinking about this at very inappropriate times! PWP all the way ;]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Sexual frustration, yes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going to go down to the Quidditch pitch. Are you coming or not?"<p>

"Not me. I'm knackered."

"Sirius?"

"uhmno"

"He won't wake up for while I presume."

"Fine. Don't shag on my bed."

xxxxxxxx

They always chose Remus' bed because it was closer to wall and it was a lot more comfortable than all the other beds. Sirius lay on top of Remus, his thigh pressed in between the other boys' legs. Remus was trying hard not to move around too much. He tried to concentrate on the way Sirius' tongue was sliding against his own while they kissed feverishly.

Breaking the kiss, Sirius slowly licked a stripe up Remus' neck, towards his earlobe. Remus' hand shot towards Sirius' sides, gripping the other boy's ribs. With each inhalation, Sirius' ribs seemed more pronounced underneath the pale skin.

'I bet I could make you come with foreplay alone." Sirius chuckled as Remus let out a soft moan after taking the sensitive earlobe in his mouth.

"Sirius…" breathed Remus, eyes fluttering closed with each flick of Sirius' tongue. "I want to try something different."

Sirius stopped his licking journey and slowed the pumping of his hips to stare down at the tawny haired boy. No matter how girlish it sounded, Sirius always thought Remus looked absolutely beautiful when he was about to be fucked.

'What is it? It better not be a threesome," Sirius' tongue flicked out to taste Remus' chin before taking it in his mouth. "You know I hate sharing."

"How close are you?" Remus asked but then threw his head back, mewling prettily as Sirius ground himself hard into him.

"What do you think?" growled Sirius into his ear. Sirius slid his hands along Remus' side, making him arch off the bed.

"I want you too…' Remus' words were cut off as he moaned into Sirius' mouth. Knowing they had spent too much time teasing, Remus knew it would be too late if he waiting any longer.

"My mouth." he pulled Sirius back a bit. "Fuck my mouth." As an after thought he added, "Please."

Sirius stared down at Remus for a couple of seconds before he realized what had come out of those swollen lips. "Your…whoa!"

In a heartbeat, Remus was sitting up and trying to yank Sirius' pants off. Sirius was fairly manhandled as he knelt on the bed, sans pants. It was moments like these in which he really envied that werewolf agility and strength.

"Moony, fuck. What…" Remus reclined back against the pillows again, dragging a very compliant Sirius towards his upper body. His head fit squarely between Sirius' strong thighs.

"Just stay. Good boy." Remus' pupils were completely blown out and had a feral quality that only made Sirius' cock twitch.

Remus looked at said cock, eyeing it with unabashed interest. He looked back up at Sirius's face and grinned. "You like this, don't you?"

"Fuck." Sirius closed his eyes, knowing he would be unable to hold back once he saw the smug look on the werewolf's face. He jerked back into focus as he felt Remus' tongue trace up his cock. Sirius moaned softly as his hips moved on their own accord towards Remus.

"You're going to like this, Pads." Then Remus took all of Sirius in his mouth until he felt his gag reflex react to the intruding phallus.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' hip, holding him back and then bringing him forward towards his mouth again. He sucked harder, making his cheeks hollow and Sirius whimper. He used his free hand to reach up towards Sirius' chest. Remus' fingertips touched the soft bottom lip, then slowly slid it down to tweak those ever sensitive nipples.

After making sure he really wouldn't choke the boy underneath him, Sirius' hips began to thrust into Remus' mouth on their own accord. His whimpers turned into moans that were loader and coming from deep within his chest.

Remus knew Sirius could do better. He just need a bit more…

'Uhn, shit! Yes…' Sirius jerked forward sharply after Remus slapped his arse cheek again. It took a couple more before Sirius finally let go, his hand gripping the soft hair on Remus' head. He chanted the werewolf's name, Merlin and several other deities he could name at the top of his head. It was perfect. It was as if Remus was only opening his mouth even wider…

"Oh god, I'm gonna come,' moaned Sirius after Remus lifted his head off the pillows, the new angle permitting him to take Sirius deeper. When he had the entire length of Sirius' cock in his mouth, he swallowed. He could feel the muscle clamp down of Sirius.

That was all it took for Sirius to howl much like his animagus counterpart. Back hunched over, hands clenching and unclenching in Remus' hair, Sirius rode out his orgasm. He tried to keep his eyes open but only managed to watch his cock slide out of Remus' mouth with a wet 'pop'.

He suddenly became aware of the quaking boy underneath him, his arm muscles more pronounced. The mere thought of Remus wanking himself was enough make his cock twitch awake again.

Sirius lay down beside Remus and placed his hand over the long fingers, fingertips caressing the crown. Remus finally came with a painful groan as Sirius slipped his tongue into the unresponsive mouth. The room was quiet except for the sounds of heavy breathing and their kisses.

'That was interesting.' Sirius tried not to laugh at Remus' blissful expression.

'Knew…you'd like it,' Remus said as he tried to calm his breathing. "You didn't have to act like a scared virgin at first.'

Sirius' indignant glare had Remus laughing breathlessly. Sirius was not keen on insults. "Quiet, you…cock hungry slut.'

Instantly, Remus stopped laughing. He slowly turned towards Sirius, eyes dark and lips slightly parted.

_Dirty talk._

Sirius loves learning new things about Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how good it feels to get this out my brain. <strong>

**Actually, my brain is now a puddle of mush.  
><strong>

**Thoughts? R/R :D**


End file.
